On n'aurait pas dû
by x-DDM-th-x
Summary: Bill et Tom se retrouvent toujours seuls pour la Saint-Valentin. Et ils ont un très bon moyen de se consoler.
1. Chapter 1

**Annonce** : à la base, il était pour un concours de la St-Valentin (pour lequel on devait insérer les mots rugueux, chocolat, pince à sucre, champignon et nounours). Mais je ne l'ai pas fini à temps. Et je trouvais dommage de le bazarder. Donc je l'ai en partie réécrit, modifié quelques trucs par-ci par-là, et bien sûr, je l'ai fini. Bon, c'est pas vraiment la période pour le poster, mais tant pis. Bonne lecture.  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Bill et Tom se retrouvent toujours seuls pour la Saint-Valentin. Et ils ont un bon moyen de se consoler.  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Yaoi, Twincest

* * *

><p>POV Tom<p>

Je prends le tuyau et tire dessus. J'avais oublié à quel point une pipe à eau pouvait détendre, la Vodka que j'ai mise dans le réservoir aidant beaucoup. Bill est enfin revenu des courses. Il me rejoint sur mon lit, pose les paquets de bonbons et de chocolat, s'empare du deuxième tuyau et tire dessus, pour ensuite recracher le peu de fumée qu'il avait réussi à prendre.

**« - Tu aurais pu m'attendre. Elle est presque finie.  
><strong>**- Elle est finie. Mais on va en refaire de toute façon. L'année dernière on en a bien fait vingt. » **

C'est la troisième année qu'on se retrouve comme deux cons le jour de la Saint-Valentin, à fumer, boire et s'empiffrer de cochonneries. A chaque fois que l'un de nous sort avec quelqu'un, notre relation fusionnelle fait tout foirer. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'ultimatums qu'on m'a posé. Apparemment mes anciennes copines n'arrivaient pas à comprendre que mon frère jumeau est plus important. Je tire une dernière fois de la fumée et m'amuse à la recracher en faisant des ronds. Je prends mon cendrier pour enlever le tabac et le charbon, ramasse la pince à sucre et pose un nouveau charbon après avoir mis du tabac parfum menthe. J'allume le charbon.  
>Je vois Bill se saisir d'un paquet de bonbons. Des champignons en sucre rose et blanc. Il l'ouvre complètement et le pose entre nous. J'en prends un.<br>Je prends une canette de bière, et Bill la bouteille de Vodka.

**« J'adore les Saint-Valentin comme ça.  
><strong>**- Clair. Pendant que tous les autres se font chier entre les restos chics et les cadeaux, nous on se bourre la gueule tranquille. En bref …  
><strong>**- C'est le pied ! » **

On entrechoque nos bouteilles. Vive la Saint-Valentin.

…

La pipe à eau est finie depuis longtemps, ainsi que la plupart des bouteilles et il ne reste comme bonbons que quelques nounours Haribo. Bill est bourré et dort à moitié, appuyé sur mon épaule. Je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de la lumière encore allumée au plafond. Mon jumeau se colle à moi, se retrouvant avec la tête dans mon cou. J'évite de bouger, autant pour ne pas le réveiller que pour ne pas avoir la migraine. Je sursaute en sentant les mains de Bill passer sous mon T-shirt. Je lui attrape les poignets. Il lève la tête.

**« Tu as les mains gelées.  
><strong>**- Et alors ? » **

Il s'approche de mon visage. Nos lèvres se touchent presque. Je recule légèrement la tête. Il nous est déjà arrivé de nous smacker pour des paris. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé ce qui passait par la tête de nos amis quand ils nous lancent des défis pareils. Mais je sens qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas à un simple smack ce soir.

**« Billou, tu es complètement saoul.  
><strong>**- Pas du tout. Je sais encore ce que je fais et ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi.  
><strong>**- Non fré … »**

Bill comble l'espace séparant nos lèvres. J'essaie de me libérer, de le repousser mais il vient emprisonner ma tête de ses mains pour m'empêcher de bouger. Voyant que je résiste encore, il s'éloigne légèrement.

**« Laisse-toi faire, abandonne-toi.  
><strong>**- Bill, on est frères. On ne devrait pas …**

Il recolle nos lèvres, une de ses mains délaissant mon visage pour se glisser à nouveau sous mon T-shirt. Le contact de sa main froide contre ma peau me donne des frissons. Bill passe doucement sa langue entre mes lèvres au moment même où je les entrouvre. Je réponds au baiser. Je ne peux pas résister à son piercing, à ses lèvres douces et à ses mains qui me caressent. Mon corps ne répond plus normalement. J'ordonne à mes mains de le repousser, mais au contraire elles passent dans son dos pour le retenir.  
>Nos lèvres s'éloignent. Il continue ses baisers dans mon cou, ses mains remontant de plus en plus sous mon T-shirt. Il finit par me l'enlever, ainsi que le sien. Ses baisers descendent sur mon torse, sa langue parcourant à son tour la peau offerte.<p>

**« - Bill, on … on ne peut pas faire ça. »**

Ses mains décrochent mon pantalon et l'abaissent, ainsi que mon boxer. J'essaye de me convaincre à le repousser, et à m'enfuir de sa chambre. Mais il me connait trop bien, il connait tous mes points faibles. Comme à cet instant, où après avoir enlevé son pantalon et son boxer, il est revenu s'asseoir sur mes cuisses pour m'embrasser dans le cou, juste derrière l'oreille, ses mains parcourant mon torse et me procurant mille frissons. Je passe ma main dans son cou, le faisant reculer assez pour l'embrasser.  
>On ne devrait pas. On ne devrait pas être nus l'un contre l'autre. On ne devrait s'embrasser comme si notre vie en dépendait. On ne devrait pas avoir envie de l'autre. Je ne devrais pas glisser mes mains dans son dos pour nous coller encore plus. On ne devrait pas ressentir ce frisson quand nos torses et nos sexes en érection se touchent. Ressentir toute cette passion. On ne devrait pas …<br>Et pourtant je le maintiens serré contre moi, nos langues dansant l'une contre l'autre. Je le pousse de manière à être au dessus de lui. Je me retrouve entre ses jambes relevées. Tout en m'appuyant de chaque coté de la tête de Bill avec mes avant-bras, le baiser vivant toujours, je commence à me frotter contre lui. D'abord lentement, puis accélérant le rythme peu à peu. Les deux mains de Bill sont dans mon dos, me pressant encore plus contre lui. Nous nous séparons, n'ayant plus de souffle, mais nos visages restent proches, nos gémissements allant s'écraser sur les lèvres de l'autre. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Ces yeux noisettes si différents mais pourtant si semblables en cet instant. Si différents dans les sentiments qu'ils montrent habituellement. Mais si ressemblants en ce moment, révélant les mêmes envies, les mêmes désirs. Plus, encore plus et toujours plus.  
>Je continue d'accélérer le rythme de mes coups de bassin, mes yeux toujours fixés dans les siens, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'orgasme, juste après Bill. Je me couche à coté de lui. Il m'embrasse chastement et se blottit contre moi.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Annonce** : à la base, il était pour un concours de la St-Valentin sur la page des yaoistes sur FB (pour lequel on devait insérer les mots rugueux, chocolat, pince à sucre, champignon et nounours). Mais je ne l'ai pas fini à temps. Et je trouvais dommage de le bazarder. Donc je l'ai en partie réécrit, modifié quelques trucs par-ci par-là, et bien sûr, je l'ai fini. Bon, c'est pas vraiment la période pour le poster, mais tant pis. Bonne lecture.  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Bill et Tom se retrouvent toujours seuls pour la Saint-Valentin. Et ils ont un bon moyen de se consoler.  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Yaoi, Twincest

* * *

><p>POV Tom<p>

Je suis réveillé par le soleil éclairant brillamment la chambre. Je ne sens plus mon bras gauche, parce qu'une tête noiraude l'a utilisé comme coussin. Bill est nu contre moi, son dos collé à mon torse. Nos mains sont liées sur son ventre recouvert de … sperme ?  
>Je regarde tout autour de moi, voyant la pipe à eau posée au sol, les cadavres de bouteilles éparpillés autour du lit. Le temps que j'émerge et toutes les images me reviennent. Bill m'embrassant passionnément. Bill nu que je serre contre moi.<br>On n'aurait pas dû …  
>On n'aurait jamais dû le faire. On aurait dû s'arrêter avant que je n'intensifie le baiser. On aurait dû, après avoir fini la pipe à eau, se souhaiter bonne nuit, et dormir chacun dans son lit. On n'aurait pas dû se retrouver nu l'un contre l'autre.<br>Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu lui résister ? J'aurais dû ressentir du dégout, même si ce que faisait Bill était sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais je n'ai rien ressenti de tel. De l'étonnement, et du désir.  
>Oui j'ai désiré Bill comme je n'ai jamais désiré personne. Il a beau être mon jumeau, j'ai désiré son corps ardemment. Cette peau diaphane et délicate. Ces lèvres pulpeuses et si douces contre les miennes. Ces cheveux couleur de l'ébène et aussi doux que les pennes d'un oiseau de paradis, que je sentais glisser sur ma peau nue tandis qu'il parcourait mon torse de baisers. Ces grandes mains si douces, qui caressaient tout mon corps. Tout ce qui fait que Bill est celui qu'il est, je le voulais.<br>Mais maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? Bill se souvient-il seulement de ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'il ne se rappelle pas, dois-je lui avouer la vérité ? Suis-je obligé de lui révéler qu'il s'est jeté sur son propre frère ?  
>Et s'il arrive à se remémorer la nuit, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Agir comme si je ne m'en rappelais pas, ou essayer de comprendre la raison de ses actes ? Enfin pour ça il faut que j'ose lui en parler, et surtout qu'il y ait une raison autre que son taux d'alcoolémie élevé.<br>Comment on en est arrivé là ? Je suis hétéro, aux dernières nouvelles Bill aussi, et je ne me suis jamais imaginé coucher avec lui. Bon c'est Bill qui s'est jeté sur moi en premier, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il m'a forcé. Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau, plus beau que moi, mais jamais au point de me dire que ce serait génial de coucher avec.  
>Et surtout je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être si bien. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Il savait exactement où me caresser pour me faire réagir, ce que je voulais. Et ce putain de regard. Je tuerais pour me reperdre dans ses yeux comme je l'ai fait cette nuit. Ou moins poétiquement, je recoucherais avec mon frère. Parce que ouais j'en ai envie. C'est mal, je le sais, mais putain ce que j'ai envie de le refaire.<p>

Je sens Bill bouger et me lâcher la main. Il s'étire et se retourne pour venir s'installer sur moi. Je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Nos langues se rejoignent et se câlinent. Bordel comme c'est bon. Il embrasse divinement bien, et ses lèvres sont tellement douces. Il recule la tête. Je me relève pour continuer le baiser, mais il recule de plus en plus. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et me tire jusqu'à ce que je sois debout. Le baiser vit toujours. Il passe ses mains dans ma nuque tandis que les miennes vont se poser sur ses hanches. Il me tire jusqu'à la salle de bains, et plus précisément la cabine de douche. On se sépare. Pendant que Bill règle la température de l'eau et fixe le pommeau en hauteur, je me colle contre son dos, embrassant son cou. Il se met face à moi et m'embrasse. Je le fais reculer contre la paroi de la douche. Je caresse son torse et le haut de ses cuisses, puis son sexe. Il se cambre, me demandant d'accélérer. Je ralentis le rythme pour le faire languir.  
>Il me pousse contre une paroi et commence à me caresser. Je le caresse aussi, calquant mes gestes sur les siens. Nous nous embrassons toujours tendrement malgré nos respirations qui s'emballent. Nous continuons nos caresses jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Je nous déplace sous le jet d'eau. Nous restons enlacés, à savourer le corps de l'autre contre le sien, avec l'eau chaude qui coule sur nous deux. Après un temps trop court à mon gout, on se sépare pour se laver. Nous retournons dans la chambre et nous installons dans le lit, face à face.<p>

**- Hum, juste Bill …  
><strong>**- Je sais. On n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Je suis désolé. Tu m'en veux ? **

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse juste en surface.

**- Non je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. On n'aurait pas dû le faire, on est bien d'accord là-dessus. Mais on l'a fait. Et j'en suis bien content. Merci. **

Bill vient se blottir contre moi. On aurait dû le faire plus tôt.


End file.
